Because of you
by TG4EVER
Summary: Troy Bolton was king of the school who hated his popular rich living life and wanted to leave.Gabriella has only two friends and has it tougher than him,she has a dark secert.Will she let him in and achieve her dream or will it be too late? troyella BAC O
1. Trailer

He was the big man on campus

_(shows Troy walking and talking with his so called friends)_

Living the life everyone dreams of

_(shows Troy scoring the basket and flashes to his beautiful girlfriend)_

But just feels like dying because you hate it

_(shows Troy yelling at his dad and walking out)_

What happens when you meet someone for the first real time

_(shows Gabriella singing and then Troy and her talking)_

And has it far worse

_(shows Gabriella getting beat up by her mom and everyone yelling at her and making fun of her)_

Thinking that your helpless then feel selfish

_(Troy thinking of suicide then thinks about how he can when Gabriella has it worse)_

But what happens when love overtakes you

_(shows Troy and Gabriella leaning in and kissng then to Troy breaking up with Sharpay)_

and you know everything is about to get out of control...

_(shows Chad and Troy fighting)_

_(shows Sharpay yelling at Gabriella)_

_(shows Gabriella getting beated)_

_(shows Troy and his dad fighting)_

and it gets to much for one of them

_(shows Gabriella leaving a heart broken Troy)_

but he will NOT give up

_(shows him on the balcony watching Gabriella and her mom fighting and then Ms.Montez slapping her)_

Now more drama is in the air

_(shows Troy trying to talk to Gabriella)_

and you is gonna stand by him

_(shows Chad and Troy talking about what he saw)_

and will she get her dream

_(shows Gabriella singing)_

or will it be too late?

_(shows Gabriella getting shot by her mother)_

"Gabriella!!!!!!"

Starring:

Troy Bolton

_("She makes me feel different you know,")_

Gabriella Montez

_("Because of you...ooh...ooh,")_

Taylor Mckessie

("Gabriella is my best friend and she now needs my help more than ever,")

Kelsi Nelson

_("So you make fun of us...too fit in,")_

Chad Danforth

_("Dude how can you fall for this girl,she's not in our type,")_

Jack Bolton

_("Troy,you have collage to worry about not this Montez girl,")_

Zeke Baylor

_("I really had no idea,Gabby you were my best friend in elementary,")_

Ryan Evans

_("You need to stopp thinking of yourself and go out there now!,")_

Sharpay Evans

_("Troy Bolton.how dare you,")_

Jason Cross

_("And you'll have us,")_

and introducing:

Ms.Montez

_("Its your fault he died now its your turn,")_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:First Chapter.Sorry its short but the other one will be longer.Promise!Thanks for the reviews.**

**DO NOT OWN:High School Musical or Say ok lyrics**

_

* * *

_

_"Friends Forever!,"she said_

_"Friends Forever Gabby,"a 10 year old Zeke said._

"Gabriella!!"

"Huh?" a closed eyed Gabriella stated waking up with a red mark on her left cheek and her hair all over her face.

"Your homework,Ms.Montez?"Mr.Bui said very annoyed.He has never liked students sleeping in class.Quickly noticing everyone staring at her and relizing she was at school.She got her paper which was blank since she never did it.Looking up she saw that Mr.Bui had saw this and left sighning.She quickly put her head down again.She hadn't had much sleep at all and always had to work.She remembered when things were simplier...10 years ago when she was 7.The bell rung and snapping out of her thoughts,she picked up her stuff and headed for her locker.

"GABBY!"her overjoyed best friend Taylor screamed down the hallway.She was wearing a striped green,pink,and brown blouse with a jeans.Gabriella wished she could have clothes like Taylor.She was so stylish and trendy.She wore a regular yellow t-shirt with faded jeans and white old dirty flats,her hair in her short curlies.

_"You are fine,_

_you are sweet,"_

Answering her call.She always checked who called but was too wrapped up to noticed she answered her crueling mother...Samantha Elizabeth Montez.

**Gabriella**/Ms.Montez:

**"Hello?"**

"Gabriella,after school I'm going out.I left the dishes for you to wash,clothes in the hampers,oh and don't forget to pickup my cleaning and food,remember to take Sophia a bath."

**"But..."**

"No fucking buts ok.I need that dress for my date tonight."she said frowning then turning sweet again,"I'll see you at home ok bye,"

"Hey so are you coming to the decathlon meeting?"a hopeful Taylor said.She knew Gabriella was a genius at everything,even more chemisty and math.

"Um...I don't think I am,I have alot of stuff I need to do.Sorry."Gabriella said grabbing some books and closing her locker.Taylor was her best friend and they shared alot together well only Taylor.Gabriella always changed the subject when it came to her family or work or bruises...?

"Oh ok,well will you try to make it next time please!"gripping onto Gabriella like there was no other day.

"Sure...um...gotta go bye."she said walking off to the front doors of East High.

"Hello,dress for Samantha Elizbeth Montez,"Gabriella said not even paying attention to the clerk in front of her.Nodding her head the clerk went to the back to go look for it.A little while later she came back with a disappointed look in her eyes.Gabriella looked up and ttok in the features of the brunette girl.She wore a jean skirt with red leggings and a red blouse cutting off to her shoulders showing her black bra straps,she had her hair neatly done in a ponytail with bangs coming down to her forhead.She looked confident and sad and then turned into some stuck up person._"Guess she noticed I was staring."_she thought.

"Um...Ms...were sorry but I can't seem to fine your dress."she said quite mockily.I was scared.Scared of what my mom would do if I didn't bring the dress back.I did the only thing I could think of.Panic!

"No...NO...NO!It has to be here.It just has to."I said causing a commotion in the dry cleaners.There wasn't that many people there but enough to make her wanna die.

"Look,Ms.I'm sorry ok.No need to go coo-coo bananas.Now I'm gonna have to ask for your ass to leave!"the brunette girl said walking around the conter to me and pulling me hand as if I was a 5 year old walking with an adult.I took my hand out of her grip making her slightly fall backwards.

I was pissed now at her."How dare you touch me,How dare you call me an ass,I don't need you ok.I've been fine with all my faults and I do not need you to be fuckin' pointing them out!"With that I walked out and got about two blocks down to Marty's Suchi.Wondering why she did what she did.She knew that once her mom went over to the cleaners.They would surely tell her what happened and she would pay the price.Losing all her confidence she opened the door to only her shierking cheerleaders and whooing basketball jocks.

She was not gonna like this at all.

* * *

**Sophia is Ms.Montez puppy.**

**Gabriella has confidence but loses it when she is around her mother and by herself.She and Zeke used to be friends.You'll find out later why they stopped being friends.Why they ignore her and all that stuff.Also just to get it clear.Her and Troy haven't met.He's new at East High.He started freshman year.They never really talked.**

**Also Zac we wish you a speedy recovery.Love ya**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:I know I said I was gonna stop this story until I fell in love with it.But maybe my love for it came back after reading an article about this kind of situations.I feel that the article gave me the will power to start up again on this instead of giving and...I got it.I like this chapter alot.I love my other futher chapters.But I am just glad I got this here.But I will make my trailers for my other two stories**

**DO NOT OWN:HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL.**

**_OWN:MARTY'S SUSHI( I THINK)AND KELLY_**

* * *

Gabriella made her way inside avoiding the howling and laughter she heard from the jocks and cheerleaders

or to put it simplier terms the "in crowd".She tried avoiding them with all her might,because if they saw her.

They would only cause her to cry,run out,making a complete fool out of herself.When she looked to face the clerk,

she saw that it was Kelly,one of her snotty rivals from the drama club.

"Hey Crabriella,what are you doing here?"she asked smiliey fakley at her.Pushing one of her strands of hair to the back of her ear.

"Um...I just came to um...pick up my mothers food."she tried hard to not cry.She always hated that they called her that name.It always made her cry and they knew it.

"Sure,number?"she asked looking away towards the to go counter.(DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED)

"Um...4312."was all she said as she sliently let her tear go down and moved her hair back a little.

"Oh sorry,that won't be out for another 10 mintues...but you could go over to the corner and learn how to get people to like you by watching me and everyone else here or go cry like that tear stain on your cheek."she replied laughing slightly.Gabriella let out a few more tears as she turned around to go sit and wait.That was all she could was sit and wait.

"Hey what is she doing here?"Sharpay asked Kelly.Everyone in town knew that Marty's Sushi was a popular hangout and expected Sharpay and Kelly to be there but never Gabriella.

"Oh her,she is picking up food for her mummy,"she said with a giggle."She wasn't here for 5 mintues and she was already crying."this time it was Sharpay who turned to face Gabriella and giggle.

"Yeah thats the only thing she can do,her mom only loves her because she takes pity on her for having no "cool" friends.Only having Taylor the stuck up cool smartass bitch and the shy and musicloving Kelsi.Doesn't she know that they only take pity on her?"she asked and looked around and spotted a bucket and a broom.

"Hey wanna get her to cry even more...in front of everyone?"she looked at Kelly eviling.Kelly sadly shook her head.

"I would love to but I can't afford to get fired so you'll have to do on your own.Just leave me out of it."she said firmly.Sharpay only nodded and went off back to the table were all the jocks and cheerleaders were at.

"No dude,Basketball practice tonight!Your dad is crazy!"Chad said throwing the basketball back to Troy.

"I know man,But damn it if ya don't show up tonight,I'm gonna get it."he said as Sharpay planted herself on his lap giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey guys,Crabriella here at 12:00"she said pointing to where Grabriella was sitting fiddling with her fingers.They all looked at the sight and started laughing.

"Dude,she seriously needs a life."was all Zeke could say.Little did he know Grabriella heard what he said.

"How can he just go from a perfect best friend to a cold-hearted jock?"Gabriella muttered to herself.She heard a bell and saw that her mom's food was ready She quickly got up and went to Kelly who handed her food politey and smirked when she pulled it back a little,teasing Gabriella.

"Please!Can I just have the bag and pay you then leave?"Gabriella asked quietly.

"What?!?I didn't hear you?Speak Louder!"Kelly talked out loud causing Sharpay,Zeke and everyone to stare.

"I said...Can I please just have the food so I can pay you and leave."Gabriella said frimly but vunerable.She was scared and wanted to run out at that moment but knew she couldn't or she'll pay even more that what she get reguarly and what she will get for the dry cleaners.She didn't want to add on.

"Here."Kelly said throwing the bad a little in the air causing Gabriella to catch it.

"I thought you were bulimic?"Chad asked making his way to her.

"No...no I'm not."she said paying the bill and turning around.

Chad not happy by this grab her arm and turned her to face him."Hey Hey Hey,none of that ok.Its ok you know.You really do need to lose some pounds.Lay off the choclate and candy now."he said causing everyone to laugh expect one person who was angry.But not at what was happening with Chad with his dad.

Troy had just gotten off the phone with his dad who said that after practice he would go out and won't be home til 3 pm so he wanted Troy to be out of the house at 3 til the next day.Troy knew that his dad was probably gonna have two playboy playmates at his house.He hated it and hated his dad for being this to him.See Troy's mom passed away with cancer last year.After that Troy's dad only did three things.1.Slept around 2.Work 3.Drink.Troy was so mad that he didn't care about what was happening he went to Chad.

"CHAD!LET ME!"Troy screamed,everyone knew that when he was mad you need to back away.He always took it out on either hmself or someone else.So thats what he did.He went to Gabriella and grabbed her arm roughly not noticing her tears.

"Bitch,don't ever walk away from Chad ok.If you do you'll have to deal with me.Now run off crying like a little girl."and with that Grabriella got the food and took off running crying her eyes out.Troy as always hated being mean but when he was man.Lets just say he turns into the Hulk.(DON'T OWN)He didn't understand why she cried.She had true friends only 2 but anyways she had that,a hot body but didn't know it was covered in bruises,a great life..so Troy thought.He thought how could she think her life was horrible when his was a living nightmare.He then decided right then and there that he wanted to...DIE!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella's P.O.V

I ran as far as I could away from that place.I did the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do.Cry!Once I reached far enough from that place.I stopped and was met by a lake.There was a bench and lots of trees.It was peaceful and lonesome in all its beauty.I sat down on the bench and let the wind and sounds of this place take over me as I began singing.

_I will not make_

_the same mistakes that you did_

_well not let myself_

_cause my heart so much mesery_

_I will not break_

_the way you did,you felt so weak_

_I learn the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you..._

I open my eyes as tears began coming down my face.How my life sucked.That my only two friends didn't know nothing.I had gave up on the one thing I loved...singing.After my dad died I couldn't find the passion for it anymore.I closed my eyes again and began singing my song to my dad.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd...need you there when I cried_

_And they days feel like unuse when I'm alone_

_and the bed were you lay is made up on your side_

_when you walk away,I count the steps that you take_

_do you see how much I need you right now_

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I know is missing to_

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you..._

I shot my eyes when I heard someone behind me.I blinked trying to get rid of my tears I had.

Troy's P.O.V

Once I cooled down I told the gang I was gonna head home.I lied.Instead I went to the one and only place I felt truely calm.I ran down and pass everyone and everything that was in my way.I halted when an elderly lady came and almost fell because of me.I already felt bad for that other girl why do I need to bring another person down.I helped her until I knew she was fine and continued my marathon.Once I had reached my destantion I again stopped forcefully and heard somebody singing.Their voice was so so so "beautiful."I suddenly heard this person stopped I decided to make myself noticable I walked towards pass the tree and towards the old wooden bench and stopped when she turned and looked at me.She was so beautiful with her plain black flats and blue half-sweater and her white/blue cami with a floral design on top and her hair pulled back in a half-chongo.(AN:I DECIDED SHE NEEDED TO AT LEAST BE CUTE RIGHT?)She was just...,then I saw it the tears and pain and hated and terrifried in her eyes.She was the girl I yelled at,at Marti's Sushi.

Gabriella P.O.V

I turned only to be faced with Troy Bolton.I starred at him wondering why was he here.Was he here to hurt me more?To yell at me more?To make fun of me?To say sorry?...Yeah right probably the first three.I stopped and thought how he was there but not saying anything.I stopped myself again I was getting lost in those blue ocean-filled eyes and his sandy-beach golden hair with his basketball...Wait no!I forced myself to look away and turn to grab the bag of sushi and ran.I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me crying and falling for him.

Troy's P.O.V

I was about to say something when she ran away.Figures.

"Hey...wait!"I said as I chased after her.I was feeling really werid about the whole situation.I have never in my life chased after a girl not even Sharpay.But who'd cared.I quess it's true "never say never".

NoOne's P.O.V

Gabriella ran when she heard him say wait.She stopped but ran again.She couldn't he was just messing with her mind.She quickly glanced at her watch and saw it was 5:45.She had to be home in 15 mintues.She began to pick up speed when someone caught her arm.She winced at the pain...not from the hand but from her bruises.She had two new ones from the morning.Troy must've noticed because he let go as soon as he caught fear in her eyes.He became scared for her.He didn't even hold her how could she hurt?Once he let go she ran again but this time he didn't run he just watched her go on.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I ran as soon as he let go of me.I didn't want to stay for him to yell at me.I reached my house and opened the front door.Once I opened it,my eyes started watering as the smell of achohol came from the house.I blinked the tears from my watery eyes and continued on.

"Mom!?!"I said loudly but not so loud.I didn't want her head to hurt f she was here.I did that once and she fell due to a headache.

I heard no one.I continued again.

"Mom!"I said a little bit louder.

"Finally your here,you got my stuff?"she said as she continued to lay on the couch.

"Um...I got your food here and your clothes...they...umm...lost it or something like that I'll check tomor..."but before she could say anything she was met by her mom who had stand up and came over to her and slap her on her left cheek causing her to fall.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!YOU NEED TO BE RESPONSIBLE.I DIDN'T ASK FOR A FUCKEN EXCUSE OK.NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MY CLOTHES AREN'T READY AND MY DATE IS IN 20 MINTUES.YOUR THE DEVIL'S CHILD AND HOW TO HANDLE A DEVIL'S CHILD YOU DO THIS TO TAKE OUT THE DEVIL!!"I watched my mom leave as I tried to get up but my sides were aching so much that I couldn't get up from the pain.My mom came back with a belt in her hand.She turned me around to show my back and began whipping me.

"AHH!!!!"I screamed as the first whip came at me.

"SHUT-UP YOU DEVIL CHILD!"she began screaming "DEVIL CHILD"to me at every whip.

"AHH!!!"I screamed as she finally settled down after 10 mintues.I faced the ground crying my eyes out.The phone started to ring.

"SHUT-UP!"she yelled as she stepped on my back with her silver stielltos coming downstairs from getting dressed.

"Hello?"I swore she could be a fucken actress.She could fool people into being a sweet all around good fun loving mother when all she was to me was a abusive druken easy mother who I stilled loved.I heard her end the coversation and I knew it wasn't gonna turn out so good.

"HAPPY GABRIELLA!"she yelled at me dropping the phone on my feet.

"BECAUSE OF YOU AGAIN...MY DATE GOT CANCELLED.HE WAS ALREADY FUCKEN HERE AND BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASS HE LEFT.THANK YOU FOR RUINING EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD."she yelled as she got down on one knee.

"And because of that I want you to breath on me."I didn't like that.Whenever I breathed on her,if she smelt food breath she would make me throw it up.I immeditently shook my head.

"No huh?"she said clamly.She got the top of my hair and pulled me up.

"AHH!!!"I screamed as I started to yelp in pain when my back met the wall roughly.

"LET ME SMELL YOUR BREATH!"she poked her finger then her whole hand into my mouth and helded it opened as she brought her face near it and sniffed my breathed.After she had done this she threw me to the ground.

"So you had food at lunch right?"I just stand there.Yes I had eaten two times today.One time at lunch and two when I began walking home.

"GET UP!"she yeleld as she got my hands and began draggin me to the restroom.Once we got there she pulled the toliet seat up and stucked her fingers into my mouth making me gagged.Once she knew I was gonna throw-up she took her fingers out and I started throwing up all the conents I ate in the pass day.After I was done she washed her hands as I put the seat down.

"EVERY DAY WE WILL GO TROUGH THIS UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE"and with that she left e there as I was crying my eyes out.

Troy's P.O.V.

Once I got home I went straight to my room.I fell to my bed and cried.I missed my mom so much.I then got up and went threw my backpack for my compass.When I found it I tensed up knowing what I was about to do.I took it to my right wrist and pushed it down until I saw my blood come out.I felt aslight relieved as I went across seeing more blood come out of me.I felt dizzy put I knew it was becuase of blood withdrawn.It wouldn't be long before I got my strength back.The bleeding stopped after awhile,I began thinking about that girl I saw.

"Was she scared of me?No it had to be something else.But what?"I was getting lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my dad come in with my friends following.I groaned when I heard Chad coming upstairs.I got up and grabbed my wristband and covered my right wrist with it.I jumped when I saw Chad open the door.

"Hey man,your not ready."he said stating the obivius.

"Yeah,I was um...asleep."I said lying through my teeth.

"Oh well you better just changed your dad is already making us run around your house ok."

"I would if you would get out of I can change."I told him throwing my jacket I had just picked up at him.

"Ok ok see you in a few...oh and man that was so hilarious what you did to Gabriella oh I mean Crabriella at Marty's so we got kicked out and Sara lost her job.It was like so worth it."he replied laughing.I pulled to force a audiable laugh to Chad as he left.I felt bad but I now knew her name...Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gabriella's P.O.V

I woke up at the sound of things being thrown downstairs of my house.I stayed laying down and locked my door just in case my mom was up for a late night beat down on me.I could hear her yelling and I already knew she was drunk.I listen in trying to get a glimspe of what or who she was yelling at.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BE HERE?"_

_"I DON'T WANT A FUCKEN KID."the guy said putting on his belt._

_"SHE'LL BE OUT IN A FUCKEN YEAR.IF I COULD I WOULD THROW HER OUT BUT THE COPS WILL JUST THROW HER BACK TO ME AND QUESTION ME!"she said grabbing a book and throwing at him._

_"HEY DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME OK!"he screamed throwing it back at her._

_"HELL NO YOU DIDN'T JUST THROW IT BACK AT ME.YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE FUCK OUT,"grabs his shirt and jacket."TAKE YOUR FUCKEN SHIRT AND STUPID JACKET!OUT!!!!!"_

_"FINE I'M OUT SEE YA MARIA WANNA BE BITCH!"he yelled slamming the door on his way out._

They were fighting about me.I started crying when I heard what my mom said.Who says that about there child.One more year ranged through my head.I'm 17 and in 8 months I will be 18.Free from this hell hole.I heard footsteps coming upstairs well more like stammering upstairs.I closed my eyes when my mom screamed my name.She started fiddling with my doorknob._Pretend to be asleep she won't come in she won't break down the door she won't come in if she doesn't hear you move.Just breath._

"GABRIELLA!!!"she screamed knocking on my door.

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!!"she said again fiddling with my knob.

"OK GABRIELLA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"I layed there afraid of getting up.After 10 or so mintues she gaved in and went into her room.I could still hear stuff being thrown around.I wandered there _why am I still here?I could leave and start over in a differrent city.But something was always pulling me back.Was it Taylor?MaybeWas it Kelsi?MaybeWas it...Troy?Hell no._

I then pictured his soft yet electric blue eyes,his saddy brownish blond hair.I ended up falling asleep thinking about.How could he have that affect to make me calm when I never known him yet talk to him.

Troy's P.O.V

(DREAM)

_When your gone_

_The face I know is missing to_

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you..._

"Hi Sweetheart,"Lucille said as she was in the park.

"Mom?"Troy repilied shockling tears blurring his vision he quickly wiped them away from his eyes

"Sweetie,I'm here and you have to save someone."

"Mom what?Save someone?Who?When?Where?

"Bye Sweetie and I love you remember that."she said

"MOM!!!!!!!!"Troy screamed but couldn't reach her

"Ahh!"Troy screamed waking up sweating he glanced at the clock that read 3:30 am.He got up and went towards his restroom.He turned on the water and rinsed his face.He turned it off and look at himself in the mirror.He has been having the same dream overs and overs and he didn't understand.It hurted him that he only saw his mom in his dreams but what hurted more was the fact that she's in a better place without him.

He then remembered the song he heard in his dream.The song Gabriella had sanged earlier that day.He stood up straight and went into his closet.When he got back he brought his yearbook.

"Ok Gabriella I know your first name now whats your last...?"he whispered to himself.Thank goodness his dad decided to let him stay.He turned the page until he spotted her picture._Gabriella Montez_ it read.He flipped to the back pages to look for her address.

_128 Willow Road_.He went back to her picture and stared at it like she was an angel.He couldn't believe she had been at his school for forever and just notice yesterday.He glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:15.He closed the book and made a mental note to talk to Gabriella today at school.He got under his covers and fell back into a deep slumber having Gabriella in his mind and the feeling he was having since he met her.

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter but this is really big.Its about their feelings towards each other.Teaching Me should chapter 1 should come out either tomorrow or Wednesday.For better or worse will be out hopefully later on today. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troy's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at the clock that read 6:00 am.I sighned and looked at the closed yearbook on my floor.I remembered everything about last night,from my dream,to Gabriella and to her address.128 Willow Road.I quickly caught up and took a shower.After about 10 mintues I was all set and ready.I tugged on my hoodie and grabbed my keys and cell and went out the door not caring to see my dad.I started the car and turned on the radio promiding myself to talk to Gabriella.I had arrived in front of Chad's house's and honked.I was waiting and turned to my wndow and looked outside.I saw a small little boy with his nijia turtles backpack and his mom holding his hand walking.I quessed they were walking to school seeing that he also had a matching ninja turtles lunchbox.I smiled remembering my mom and contined looking around the park that was right in front of Chad's.I saw a pieite girl walking in a hoodie and jeans with DC shoes and her hair up in a ponytail.I took a closer look as she bent down to tie her untied shoelace.She turned around quickly after she was done to pick up the stuff she had dropped.Once she looked up she met my eyes...it was Gabriella.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I was walking down the sidewalk by the park and stopped when I noticed my shoelace was untied.I dropped my stuff and tied it.I turned back to grab my stuff and got up and met a pair of blue eyes from a rolled down white pick up truck window.I immeditenly knew who it was...Troy Bolton.

No One's P.O.V

It was like some sort of staring contest between the two.Niether taking their eyes off the other afraid that if they did they'll forget it.Gabriella noticed that the sky had went cloudy.She forced herself to tear her eyes away from his and put her hood over her head and just in that time it started to rain...not alot but enough to make a run for it.She ran forgetting that Troy was there watching her every step.

Troy's P.O.V

I watched as she ran for it in the rain.I was just gonna tell her to get in but she left.I made a mental note to talk faster because every time I got the nerve to,she flees.I sighned and notice that after 10 mintues Chad had finally came out.

"Hey dude you ready?"Chad asked getting into my truck throwing his backpack and jacket in the back and holding tight onto his basketball...named Baylie.

"Dude I have been ready since 7:30 am and it is now rainy and 8:15...8:15!We have to be at school in 5 mintues"

"Go dude go!"Chad yelled as I turned on the car and took off speeding to school.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I had got into school just before the bell rang.I went to the restroom to take off my hoodie and grabbed my sweater from my bag and pulled it on over my pink and white strip shirt.I studied my look and face just in case Once I was sure it was fine.I opened the door and heard a low groan.I closed the door and look to see the one and only peron I didn't want to see.Troy Bolton.

No One's P.O.V

Troy opened his eyes after a few blinks and felt his forehead and back as he groaned again.He looked up and saw the one and only person he did want to see Gabriella Montez.He got up and saw she had backed away.He was stunned but remembered what he had did to her.The bell for 2 hour had rang and an accoument came out saying it was Lockout.Gabriella groaned and looked down the oppisite hallway that went through the whole school.Her class was at the far end and she knew she wouldn't make it.Troy looked right behind her at the door that was closed that read _Room 144A Chemistry._He smiled knowing that niethe of them had moved and they both had just groaned.He thought and decided he could use 2 hour to get to know Gabriella Montez.Gabriella was about to turn and leave but was too late because Troy had caught her arm gently and held her to stay.

"Please let me go.I'm sorry for hurting you."she said in a scared whisper.

He turned her to face her and saw she was on the verge of tears.He wondered why was she so scared.

"Your not the one who should say sorry I should be the one to say sorry."Troy said in a whisper that she could hear.She was shocked and look up at him and saw his eyes and saw no evil or anything...all she saw was sorry and guilty ocean blue eyes.

"Why should you be the one to say sorry?"she asked wondering whay the most popular guy in school would care about her and apolgize.

"I yelled and hurted you the other day fr no reason.I was mad at something that had to do with my dad.I took it out on you.I shouldn't have."he said putting his head down.

Gabriella saw how sorry he was but couldn't get over the fact that this was the leader of the people who tease her.

"Do you wanna maybe talk?I mean you don't have to if you want but since we have no other place to go because of the lockout I was just wondering...?"he asked but soon trailed off when he saw Gabriella nod her head a little and whispered ok.

Troy similed at her and took her hand which to his awknowledment,she didn't pull away.He turned and saw the one place he knew about and nobody else knew about.THE SECERT GARDEN.

**AN:SO SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING I HAD A HUGEE WRITERS BLOCK UNTIL LAST WEEK SO NOW I'M BACK.SO SO SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT BUT DRAMA OCCURS IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WITH TROYELLA AND UGGH! TROYPAY.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The breaker

Troy and Gabriella walked in slience all the way to the garden.

"Ok come on,its up here"Troy said grabbing Ganriella's hand and taking her upstairs.

"Where are we going?"Gabriella asked

"To the secert garden"He smiled and opened the yellow door and brought Gabriella in.She looked around and felt the wind come to her.She was amazed by all the plants and colors that they filled.

"Wow!"Gabriella said.Troy stared at her and gazed at the beauty and for the first time seeing her smile.He sat down on the bench and patted the empty spot next to him offering her to sit.She went over and sat down still looking up at the sky.

"So do you like it?"Troy asked

"Yeah!...I mean its so wonderful and peaceful."Gabriella said sharing her wisdom to Troy.She turn to look at him.

"Its like no one can touch you up here"she whispered.Troy gazed at her and wondered how she could be so "wonderful"

"What?"Gabriella asked

"I mean...its wonderful out here.It's the only place I can actually get some peace and quiet."Troy said

"Well why would you need it?"Gabriella asked confused.She wondered why would the most popular guy at school want to be alone instead of with his _people._

"I know what your thinking.That why would I want to be alone up here but its just peaceful.No one telling you what to do.What you are to them.No one can say anything about what you are or think"Troy said

"I'm scared of this place."Gabriella whispered.Troy looked at her confused.

"Why?"he asked

"Its just I only have 2 friends here and I'm know as that freaky math girl or the ugly girl or the..."she said but was cut off.

"None of that is true...you know what people call you.I would take having two friends instead of having fake friends...and a fake girlfriend"he said chuckling at the last part.Gabriella smiled and giggled a little then frowmed when she thought about Zeke.

"Whats wrong?"Troy asked seeing her frown.

"Nothing...its just...I used to have alot of friends even a best friend at one time in middle school"she said

"What happened?"Troy asked moving closer

"Lets just say that two of my friends that were like brothers to me gave up and my best friend who I also consider as my big brother became popluar and left me and my two friends."Gabriella replied.Troy was slient and looked at her and wondered how anyone could just turn on her when they were like brothers to her.

"So they're popular?"he asked trying to figure out who these guys were.

"Yeah"she said flatly.

"Let me quess Zeke,Chad and Jason?"Troy asked softly.Gabriella turned to him and by her face he knew he was right.

"How did...?"Gabriella asked failing to get it out.

"Zeke,Chad and Jason were the first people to calim me as their friends.They told me how they have been friends since kids.I only fiqured."He said smirking as she flicked him.

"Big-headed much?"she asked

"No just really smart."he said which resulted in another flick courtsey of Gabriella Montez.

"Ow!Ok really got to stop the flicking"he said in a joking manner.

"Fine!Only if you stop being a big-headed egomantic."Gabriella said sticking out her tougue.

"Oh your getting it now"Troy said.Gabriella got up and started running around the bench as Troy chased her.He finally got her and spun her around.

"Hahaha!Troy you can put me down now"Gabriella laughed as he put her down.He laughed along with her soon everthing got quiet and Troy and Gabriella stared into each other's eyes.Troy slowly leaned in and captured Gabriella's lips in a sweet short kiss.Gabriella was shocked but kissed back after awhile.They began going deep when she realized what she was doing.She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry"she said before turning and running off downstairs.

* * *

**AN:SOORY FOR THE LONG TIME UPDATES.BUT NOW I'M BACK.TESTING AND EXAMS AND PROJECTS FOR SCHOOL HAD ME FOR FEBUARY AND APRIL.I HATEE THOSE MONTHS BECUZ OF ALL THE GRADES AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU RELY ON TO PASS TO THE NEXT GRADE BUT I JUST GOT IT AND AT MY SCHOOL THEY TELL YOU A MONTH EARLY IF YOU PASSED OR NOT...I DID.SOPHMORE BABY!!**

**ANYWAYS CLIFFHANGER.WHAT IS TROY GONNA DO?WHAT ABOUT SHARPAY?**

**OK TELL ME WAT YOU WANT TO C IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS THE ONES THAT ARE PICKED THE MOST,I'LL PUT IT IN AND DEDITCATE THAT PART TO YOU.**

**A.SHOULD TROY BREAK UP WITH SHARPAY THEN KISS GABRIELLA **

**B.SHOULD GABRIELLA AVOID TROY FOR AT LEAST 2 DAYS**

**C.SHOULD TROY TALK ABOUT GABRIELLA WITH THE GUYS AND THEY GET MAD**

**D.SHOULD TROY AND GABRIELLA TALK**

**E.SHOULD TROY GO TO GABRIELLA'S HOUSE AT NIGHT TO TALK AND FIND HER MOM BEATING HER**

**OR**

**F.SHOULD THEY BECOME A COUPLE RIGHT AWAY?**


End file.
